A She-Bear
by unleashed her imagination
Summary: Jorah is sent back home by Daenerys to find allies in Westeros. With his cousin Aly, he travels back to Mereen to his Khaleesi. And the road is full of adventures. Sort of a sequel to Werebear. New chapters will follow soon. :) R&Rs are welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

Heavy snow was whitening Bear Island as a lone rider tried to make his way to a wooden keep he once called home. Wooden hall of House Mormont seemed glorious for some reason. Jorah noticed he was shaking from cold. He wasn't used to such a freezing winter, living in the Free Cities for a decade. He dismounted his horse, kneeling down on the ground. The feel of snow was pleasantly freezing. The feel of home.

_I'm never leaving you again_, he thought when he looked upon those pine trees he used to hide behind when he was younger. A tear crept in his eyes at the sight of northern light crossing the blue skies above the island. The green reflected in his blue eyes as the snowflakes kept falling onto his face, melting at the warmth of the tears. He kept still and silent as he saw a bear – probably male, Jorah thought – wandering among the pine trees. The animal sniffed in his direction but left him alone, and kept clumping on.

Thunder of horse hooves waked him up. _Don't forget: be friendly, you're a stranger to them_. Three Bear Island guardsmen were approaching him rapidly. Jorah threw the sword down, lifting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

»My lords,« he greeted them, trying to fix a smile on his frozen face. One of them was a woman which was no news on the island. Women were taught to fight and some of them turned out to be better fighters than men.

»Jorah?« Said the only female in the company. »You don't recognized me, do you?«

The voice was somehow familiar to him. »Do I know you, my lady?« Mistake number one: _never_ call a female in an armor »my lady«. She dismounted her horse, with a sword in her hand.

»Don't. Call. Me. »My. Fucking. Lady.«« Her blade shone upon his throat. »You don't know who I am.« She took off her helmet. »I am Alysane Mormont, Lord of Bear Island, and you are Ser Jorah, who should stand in my place if you weren't such a fool.« _A fool in love_.

To the surprise of everyone present, he smiled. »Aly.« He didn't know what to say. »You've grown.«

For a couple of seconds, they stood in the cold in complete silence. But Aly broke it with a deep laugh. »And you got old, cousin.« She inspected his darkened skin. »The Free Cities did good for you.«

She escorted Jorah to the Mormont hall. He wondered when was the last time he laid eyes on the wooden keep. Yet it all looked the same as it did when he left. When _he_ was the Lord of Bear Island. The yard was full of children and mostly young women in full armor practicing how to wield a sword.

»These are my sisters. They've _all_ _grown_.« She called Jorelle. »Jory, someone is hear to see you.« A beautiful tall blonde turned around. She was the only fair-haired female in the company, looking like a goddess. Jorah loved her more than other cousins. She was much like him; a dreamer who believed in happy stories of a knight and princess fair. But what he should expect but didn't, was that she wasn't the sweet little cousin, she was a grown woman. And strong enough to give him a hard slap across his cheek. Jorah checked if all the teeth were still in their places.

»Jory.«

»You left us, you bastard.« Another slap. »And you dare to come here, after the crime you've committed against the family?« This time she hit him where it hurts most – his pride, and honor. He kneeled, as he did once before, in the mud, matching his eyes with hers. They were the same colour. Telling the same story, of sadness and sorrow.

»I...I've done many things I'm not proud of.« He paused. »And I shamed the name of House Mormont. I only wish if you could grant me forgiveness.« He swallowed hard when he saw the anger flashing in her eyes.

»Stand up. I will not have my cousin where only the enemies should be,« she told him. Jorah did as he was told. He saw her expression changed and she hugged him tightly. »I missed you Jorah,« she said, with tears in her eyes.

»I missed you too, little Jory.« She slapped him again, this time lighter and with a sad smile on her face.

»I am not little,« she defied and pressed her head to his chest, hearing the increasing tempo of his heartbeat. He was genuinly happy to be home. Her favourite knight was back.

»I will tell you stories of the Free Cities after dinner.« He promised her. She looked at him as happy as a little girl but quickly remembered she's grown now. »And may I say, Jory, you look like a princess. So beautiful...« Her face reddened from the praise. Even if it was Jorah, her cousin, he was still a man, and such a compliment was always welcome.

»Thank you,« she whispered so only Jorah could hear her. She-bears were supposed to be tough, not softened by a man's compliment.

Aly started looking a bit impatient. »Come on, you sweetlings, let's not get all soft. Dinner is ready.«

They were serving a fish. Jorah was so starved he ate two portions of stew and a fish and he couldn't say he was completely full up. His poor diet during the travel was nothing like the strong food on Bear Island.

»So, Jorah...« The moment he dreaded. There will be questions. »If I understood right, you want us to go and join a Targaryen and fight for her?«

»Yes,« answered Jorah, bits and pieces of fish flying out of his mouth. Hunger took over his manners.

»You do know we fight for Stannis?« He stopped chewing. Aly followed the Starks. She doesn't know Daenerys. She only knows the stories, and the fact she is The Mad King's daughter. Nothing else.

»She will make a good Queen.« Aly sighed. She looked at him, her head leaning to one side.

»She already is.« She straightened up. »She's a queen of your heart, Jorah.« He swalloed the rest of the bite and opened his mouth but no sound came out. He wanted to defend her but the fact remained:Mormonts are the bannermen to the Starks, and if Ned Stark proclaimed Stannis Baratheon as the rightful king, so will Bear Island. Ned's death hadn't changed anything.

»And if we've learned anything from your second marriage, is that your heart is more wrong than right.«

He occupied his old room after dinner, forgetting how dark it is in there, with no windows or a crack in the wall to get sunshine in the bedroom. Jorah sat on the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

»May I come in, Jorah?« Jorelle. She opened the door, letting herself in. Her eyes looked at the wreck of her cousin. »You don't look alright...«

»I am not,« he interrupted her roughly, than realizing he's been to harsh to Jory. »I'm sorry, sweetling,« he said with a sad smile. Jorelle held his hand and it made him turn to her, his blue eyes filled with sorrow. »I'm useless.«

»Don't say that. Aly went hard on you. She knows Stannis, she trusts him. Daenerys Targaryen is just a young woman she's never fought beside. As far as she's concerned, Daenerys is dangerous and mad.« Her hand squeezed his gently. »But I trust _you_ more than Stannis. And if you say this woman is worth fighting for, she is.« Jorah's eyes watered a little. It's been a long time since anyone trusted him. Even Daenerys...She sent him to a mission to find her sellswords and knights and so far he found a little group of sellswords and won exactly none of the old houses. The north mattered. Even the blindest leader knew the Unsullied were made to fight in the heat, the khalasar as well, and most of the Second Sons were from the Free Cities. They don't know cold, he thought and shivered.

»If only more people were like you, Jory.« She blushed as she always did when Jorah complimented her. Even now, she cannot say why. It could be because of his knighthood. Jorelle believed in princes and knights and happy endings. She was able to defend herself but unlike most of her kin, she wasn't a warrior. Jorah thought of her as his little sister he never had. A little cub who needs to be protected. She was supposed to be married to some prince and become a queen.

»Tell me of this Daenerys, Jorah.« He sighed. There was nothing better he had done than telling stories with his low rusky voice.

»Well,« he started. »Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen was sold to Khal Drogo when she was a girl of 14 by her brother Viserys. They were married in Pentos, one of the Free Cities. After a year, Khal died from a festered wound, and so the run for her life has begun.« He paused to see if she follows. »You see, the Dothraki follow strength, and after a khal dies, his khaleesi is nothing. She's brought to dosh khaleen and lives among old women to the rest of her life. For a 15-year-old that's far too early. So after Drogo's death, a small part of her khalasar followed her, across The Red Waste, old men, women, babes and four warriors.« He proudly straightened. »I was one of them.« Jory smiled and he continued. »After a year, she had three dragons, an army of Unsullied, a sellsword company named The Second Sons, and 200,000 former slaves along with a couple dozen Dothraki.

»Unfortunatelly, she learned about my trechery I've committed against her during her marriage to Khal Drogo. I sold information on her to Lord Varys, spymaster of King's Landing. She forgave me recently but sent me quickly away, with a mission to find an army in the North. Allies from Westeros is what she needs. She...« he stopped, swallowing hard. »She'll make a good queen.«

»Even if she sent you away?« He wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

»Aye. I deserved it. And she forgave me eventually.« Jorelle looked at him, her head leaning to one side. »A great ruler must know forgiveness.«


	2. Chapter 2

Allysane Mormont was Lady Maege Mormont's second daughter. Her mother and elder sister were killed fighting for Robb Stark, self-proclaimed King of the North. She'd always been in the shadow of her sister Dacey who was Lord of Bear Island for a short time after Maege died, and was renowned to be the best warrior Bear Island has given the North in quite some time. But now it was Allysane who ruled the island, it was her standing behind the desk with a map in front of her planning their next move, her deciding where the island would stand on the board of that game of thrones. They cannot afford to be on the losing side.

"Aly?" Jorah's deep voice filled the room. "Can I have a word with you?" _Of course you want a word with me; there was never anything else you wanted from me, you stupid-_

"Aye, come in," she said, weaving to the nearest chair by the map desk. She never looked at him and continued staring at the map of the North of Westeros. "What can I do for you?" She felt his hands on her own, warm and friendly hands that taught her to fight. _What can they teach me now_, she thought.

"I am sorry, Aly." She smiled sarcastically, never turning to him.

"What for?"

Jorah turned her around, her brown eyes facing his blue ones now, holding her tightly by her waist. "For everything I've done wrong. For all the shame I've brought upon our House. For the pain I caused you and your sisters." He paused for a moment. "But I'm glad _you_ were made Lord of the island. You are a born leader." She looked away with a smile on her face. She was glad someone trusted her abilities.

"I thank you, Jorah." She turned around again, facing the map and pretending to be interested in something on it. This time she felt his hands around her waist, holding her tightly like they'd want to protect her...to _love_ her. She shivered with her eyes closed, leaning against his sculptured body. Jorah's heartbeat increased, she could hear it. His beard touched her remarkably soft skin on her neck before his lips kissed it. Aly let out a sound of pleasure slightly more vocally than she wanted to and she felt Jorah's lips forming a smile.

"Jorah..." His lips travelled further down her neck, reaching her shoulders. He removed her coat a little, just enough not to make her cold. It could hardly happen, with his warm breath on her pale skin. But then it suddenly stopped. Like Jorah would have realized what he was doing.

"No...Why did you stop...?" Aly wanted more, and wasn't used to being denied the pleasure.

"I'm sorry, Aly, I...I keep forgetting you're of my own kin" He paused, reaching for her long black hair. "You've grown to be more beautiful than I ever imagined. It is difficult to restrain myself."

"You don't have to restrain yourself, Jorah. Not anymore." She placed his calloused hands around her waist, and cupped his cheeks. "I am yours, if you want me. Anytime and anywhere." She couldn't tell whether he was grossed out or liked the idea. Jorah was always good in hiding his feelings if he wanted to. He answered by removing his hands from around her waist.

"We are both of House Mormont. We can't do...this. I shouldn't have done it, Aly..." He noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Aly?" She wasn't even angry of him. He shouldn't have done it, it was clear to her as well. But they haven't done anything, he only trailed kisses on her neck and shoulders, it's not like he bedded her like his lady wife. Or wives, counting Lynesse. The awkward pause that followed took control. Jorah sat down on a chair close by, watching his cousin trying to concentrate on the map in front of her.

"Why are you so interested in that map, Aly? You know the North like the back of your hand." She looked up, her hands trembling.

"These are Stannis' positions. He awaits a fleet coming from the Free Cities but he is not strong enough to take the throne. We cannot afford to be on the losing side, not now." Jorah lifted up from his chair.

"Why? Is there something going on on Bear Island?"

She hesitated for a moment. "A strange illness came and took almost a third of all the Islanders. Half of them were fighting men. We can manage to protect ourselves but just about. All the women who can fight will be needed, and that means a lot of orphans. Gods know what we can do for them once we tell their mothers will never come back." A tear ran down her cheek. "Our cubs must be protected, Jorah. At any cost." She placed her hand on her belly. Two years ago, she gave birth to a beautiful boy. His father will remain unknown, like with every Mormont child who bears its name after its mother. Like a bear cub.

"You bore a child?" Jorah asked, leaning over the map.

"Two. A son and a daughter. He's two and she's seven. My little cubs." She smiled. He'd never seen her smile before. She was always a serious one, a fighter and a leader, Stannis and Eddard in one person, but still possessing a woman's touch when necessary.

"Do you know the father?" Aly shrugged.

"No. Some fisherman probably, I don't write down the names of every man I bedded." Jorah grinned. So the beautiful cousin used her other weapon at least as well as the sword. The men of Bear Island loved a tough woman like Aly.

"Are you willing to go with me, to find Daenerys and pledge allegiance to her? If Stannis is not strong enough, than nobody else deserves the Throne as much as she does. She is the last Targaryen."

"That's what scares me, Jorah. She is a Targaryen. And I know you love her and want the best for her but what will happen to the realm if she becomes her father's daughter? We do not need a Mad Queen, the King was enough."

"She will never be like her father." Jorah moved closer to her and she felt tingling than before, when he caressed her skin with his rough hands and that scratchy beard. She tried to focus on his eyes. "She will be a good and just ruler. She's a Rhaegar, not Aerys. And she will bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms."

Her eyebrows moved up in disbelief. "And you can guarantee Daenerys Targaryen will win? She's a world away, stuck in Slaver's Bay, while Stannis rules Dragonstone, which happens to be a tiny bit closer, he has the North with him, or at least most of it, she has very little experience in fighting, she doesn't know the terrain because she's never been her at all, _and you favour her_?" Jorah nodded.

"Yes, I do. She had seen battles and the aftermaths of them. She saved hundreds of thousands of slaves and gave them their freedom. She is the Mother of Dragons with eight thousand Unsullied behind her. And she has the best small council a ruler could have. There is only one person the council is missing, and I am standing in front of her." He squeezed her hand. "We need a woman's touch. A woman's touch of a knight born and bred in the North who fights like a man and thinks like a woman. You are a She Bear, Allysane."

She lowered her head. "But I am needed here, Jorah..."

"No," he interrupted her. "When half of Bear Islanders die for Stannis and the rest is killed by the Ironborn or the Lannisters, you will have nowhere to return to. The Island will be destroyed, your people..._our_ people will be killed, you won't be needed. If you fight with me for Daenerys, Bear Island will be protected and you don't have to worry about it. She doesn't want to shed blood unless there is no other way."

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Aly, the question is simple: do you or do you not want the best for Bear Island? Because if you do, I urge you to hurry and pack your things. We have a long travel before us."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since Jorah had slept like a human being in his old bedchamber back on Bear Island. He was back in his tent now, his back aching, reminding him he was not a young man anymore. Every single bone in his body brought back memories of an earlier time, when he was a knight, a bannerman to the Starks, fighting...Gods only know why. If there was anything he learnt during his fairly long life, was to avoid shedding blood for all costs. Even if it promises, it never brings peace, and the blood that's eventually shed, is the blood of innocence, of common people. They are never left in peace.

"Jorah!" He saw a figure standing at the entrance of the tent.

"Aly." The young woman approached him with a map in her hand. "How do you propose we get through King's Landing without being noticed?" With the City Watch and Kingsguard, the city was well protected and despite the size, every intruder would be seen and reported immediately. They were just days away from the capital and safe passage should be their prime concern. But Jorah's mind kept drifting off to his Khaleesi back in Meereen. He wasn't sure whether she forgave him or not. Sending him away from her, even if it was for finding allies, it felt like a penalty as if she doesn't want him back. That was usually her way of dealing with problems. _It is known_...

"Jorah?" He only heard a feeble sound in the background of his thoughts, calling out his name. He looked at his cousin. "You have that dreamy look again."

Jorah straightened up. "What dreamy look?"

"You are thinking of her, aren't you?" Her words resonated in his mind_. I am thinking of her every minute of every day_...

"Of course I'm not. I..." He blushed so hard his face looked like an oval shaped tomato. "I need to...to plan...Why are you laughing?" Aly's smiled widely and chuckled.

"We will get to Meereen in no time, cousin. You will see her again." The sadness in his eyes was immense. He really thought he'd never go back to her, Aly thought as she placed the map on the ground, with Jorah kneeling by her. _I wanted you to kneel some years ago with some other reason_.

They talked quite some time about their possibilities. It was far easier finding a way to get to King's Landing than out. He was an exile and she was Lord of an island in the North which made them one of the most unwanted couples in the realm. They were traitors, and for them, the capital was never an option.

"What if we go around the city?" Suggested Allysane and pointed at a route half a mile away from the city walls. "The only danger we face if we do that, is the port." She sighed as their eyes met. "I don't know who to trust there. The North has little allies around here."

"Once we get to Pentos or Myr, we will be fine."

Aly rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jorah, I know. Don't treat me like a child." He put his hands in the air like he's surrendering. His lesson of life number two would be never to oppose women or worse, irritate them. _It is known_...

"I am truly sorry; I didn't mean it like that. Aly..." He slid his arms around her waist and pressed her playfully to him, grinning at her. "Gods help me, you are nothing like a child. Look at you, all grown up, with..." He paused as his eyes moved from her face lower down, stopping at her swollen breasts. "Such...beauty..."

She gently forced his head to lower down, guiding him to her cleavage. His lips founded themselves touching one of her breasts, covered only by a linen shirt, and the feel made him shiver in excitement. Jorah only needed a moment to collect his thoughts before opening his mouth and let the tongue do the job. His hot breath and the touch of his wet tongue made Aly moan loudly and her grip on his head became harder. Her whole body moved every time he hit the right spot. Jorah felt his hardness forming, and squeezing Aly's breasts didn't help much.

Jorah lifted up his head. With his eyes closed in pleasure, he found Aly's soft lips, desperate for a kiss. They both trembled when they met, but when her mouth opened, the reservation was gone. He crushed his lips on hers, making a desperate sound. Their tongues danced a ballet, massaging each other while Jorah hands found his way and peeled his and her shirt off. Suddenly, Aly was standing before Jorah wearing only her kilt, her nipples already hard from all the attention he was giving them.

"No...We can't," said Jorah, still tempted by her half naked body. His erection ached even more.

"We can hardly stop now, can we?" Aly pointed to his manhood, obviously delighted by their recent actions. "You are all ready." She ran her finger down his chest.

He grabbed her hand. "I said 'no'." He picked up the shirts and threw one to her. "Put some clothes on."

"Jorah?" He turned back to her and before he managed to blink, Aly's foot kicked him hard. Jorah made a grimace and collapsed on the ground. She knew where to kick to make it painful. "Why are you doing this to me? Why starting something like that and then stop because you remembered your morals? If you want to bed a woman, just pick a whore and stop toying with me!" He was still rolling on the floor in pain when she left his tent.

After a minute when the pain stopped, Jorah sat on some fabrics he used to sleep on. He started thinking of her, and this time it wasn't Daenerys. _What am I doing with my own cousin_? It was obvious now he found her desirable and definitely irresistible, but was it because of her alone, or was he just in need of a woman? A need he kept unfulfilled for so long it became impossible to control. He wanted Daenerys. He loved her. _It is known_...

But then his mind went back. He gave Daenerys everything he had and would've given his life if need be. And yet she didn't want him. Aly wanted him as a man, not as a humble knight in her service. She wanted to love and be loved in return. Wasn't that the ultimate quality he was looking for in a woman? His first marriage was arranged and – more or less – loveless. He married again and lost everything, from money and lordship to dignity. _Like a fool in love_.

When it darkened, Jorah finally went outside his tent. He hadn't seen Aly since they had an argument. He found her sitting on a rock, thinking. Just like him.

"Aly, may I join you?" She straightened up a bit and he saw her eyes were red from crying. He hugged her, this time in a friendlier manner than earlier. The tears started running down her cheeks again like a river on Bear Island.

"I am so sorry, Aly," he sobbed quietly. "I am so sorry."


End file.
